Exchange Student
by chikky
Summary: A new student comes into the school and only one person can tame him...
1. Exchange Student

**Author's note: Well I do not own Ren.... And whomever else I throw in from Shaman King. I also do not own Yui... that is my friend's character. I own Chikara and everything else in this story.**

**Summary: A new student comes into the school and only one person can tame him...**

Exchange Student 

**Chapter one: First meeting...**

"Have you seen the new exchange student for the year yet, Chikara??" One of Chikara's friends asked. This friend of hers stood quite a bit taller than her had short purple hair and deep brown eyes. Her name is Yui.

"No, I haven't yet... why is he smexy?" Chikara asked using the two's favorite word for calling someone hot.

"Eh, he's okay I guess... I preferred the English exchange student we had last year." Yui replied in a "meh" voice.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to meet this boy, now won't I?" Chikara replied while running her fingers through her long blonde hair. She also isn't very tall with blue eyes.

"I can't go out with you after school today." Chikara told Yui.

"And why not?" Yui asked her best friend.

"Because I have to go to cheerleading practice for the game next week... I still don't have my moves down straight and if I don't get them down...well, they are going to a different person on the squad I guess." Chikara explained to Yui.

"Hey, Ren come see the football game next week... exchange students get in free!!" The football quarterback yelled at him.

"Alright." Said the 5'7, golden eyed, black spiky hair kid replied.

The next week, at the game:

"Oh my god, what am I doing at this game?" Ren thought to himself... "It's not nice out and I don't wanna be out here with all these stupid people." "I'll just sit and enjoy the show I guess... if I can because it's boring."

After he sat he looked all around the field and decided that none of the people there were worth any of his time... except one...and she was doing stretches on the other side of the field, wearing nothing but a short skirt and a shirt.

"She's kinda cute... gotta stop this talking to myself thing and talk to her soon." Ren thought to himself once again.

"Okay girls let's start cheering!!" Chikara screamed out to the squad.

"Oh she's got a loud voice...liking it already." Ren thought evilly.

After the Game:

Ren walks up to Chikara.

"Hey," Ren said as he came up to her.

"Hey, I suppose you're the exchange student?" Chikara asked as she checked him out slightly.

"Yes, that would be me... I'm afraid I couldn't help but look at your performance and think that it sucked! Goodbye!" Ren said as he walked away.

"Wow a totally hot guy just said something I did sucked... I am shocked and appalled," Chikara thought to herself.

"Hey, Chikara wanna go hang out now? Yui asked her friend.

"Ya, sure no problem... just let me call my mom." Chikara answered.


	2. A chance to talk

**Author's Note: I do not own Shaman or Yui... I do own Chikara though!! **

**Chapter Two: A chance to talk...**

"Jeeze I never knew Chinamen were so mean..." Chikara thought to herself walking home from Yui's.

Chikara turned her head to the right to see Ren across the street just standing there as if he knew that she was going to be walking this way. She looked left and then right to make sure no cars were coming.

"I guess all I have to watch out for is the invisible car..." She giggled to herself at the joke her and Yui had made up a long time ago. She ran across the street just to be sure of no cars and walked up to Ren.

"Hey, Ren." Chikara called out to him.

"Hey..." He called back reluctantly.

"Why did you say what you said after the game?" Chikara asked Ren politely...

"I don't know... it didn't suck though.... Just to let you know." Ren replied. And with that he walked off.

"Hey, wait..." Chikara called out to him but he didn't stop walking, he just kept on going.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Chikara thought to herself.

The next day at school

"Hey, Yui... you'll never guess who was there when I walked home from your place last night..." Chikara said in a rushed voice.

"Ya who was it?" Yui questioned her friend while standing at her locker getting her books.

"The exchange student Ren..." Chikara replied telling her friend about the conversation. "He doesn't think our performance sucked at all yesterday, which I guess is a good thing. But I don't know if he's worth my time what do you think Yui?" Chikara asked her friend as they were walking to their next class.

"I think you just have to give him a chance... I think he's shy around people... maybe you should invite him over for a study date for science." Yui commented a little bit annoyed at Chikara.

"Ya I think I will... BYE!" Chikara called as the bell went off for the next class... that was science.

After class

"Hey Ren... you want some help with your science say today after school at my place?" Asked Chikara.

"Ya sure why not..."Ren replied..." I think you're the one who needs help." He commented and walked away.

"That was weird in a way..." Chikara thought to herself.

After school at Chikara's place

Doorbell.

"I'll get it..."Chikara called, running down the stairs in her cheerleading skirt, and a belly shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

Chikara ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Ren..." Chikara greeted and taking a look down on him. He was wearing his black pants and some black t-shirt/sweater, she couldn't tell.

"Want me to take your jacket?" Chikara asked Ren to try to get him comfortable.

"Sure." Ren said as Chikara's dad walked into the room.

"Chikara who is this boy?" He asked.

"Oh, Daddy... this is Ren, the boy I said was coming over for a study session at dinner." Chikara answered.

Chikara's father just mumbles something about irresponsibility and teenagers while walking away.

"Sorry about that my dad's kind of overprotective..." Chikara apologized to Ren.

"Whatever..." Ren mumbled, not happy about being there.

"This way," Chikara motioned up the stairs giving the skirt a little bounce for Ren to see the "spanky" pants.

Ren just kind of looks as she's doing it, and follows her up to her room.

Her room was filled with pictures of places the cheer team had been and posters of her favorite animes, and celebrities.

"Nice place," Ren mentioned as he sat on a stool by a desk where Chikara's books were wide open.

"Thanks," Chikara blushed pulling up a chair.

About half way through:

"You know, Ren, I think your very attractive and I know how you feel because I have seen the looks you give me in class and in the hallways." Chikara blurted out after sitting there not talking for about anything besides a few science things here and there.

Ren just kind of sits back in his chair.

"Ya, you think so, do you?" He questioned her.

"I know so!" Chikara exclaimed.

"CHIKARA YOUR FRIEND HAS TO GO HOME!!" Chikara's father yelled up the stairs.

"But daddy we're only half done..." She pouted but saying it anyways.

"I don't care he has to go home... you have other stuff to worry about..." He called back.

"Well, I guess you got to go... but at least you know how I feel..." Chikara said sighing.

Ren walked up to her and lightly kissed her on lips.

"There now you know how I feel..." He said as he walked away.

Sorry about it taking so long. I have not had any time to write in forever!!! Any critism is welcome.


End file.
